


Breathe

by starhoneyy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jaedo drabble, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Just love love love love being in love, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, M/M, No Air by Jordin Sparks, No Angst, Song references, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhoneyy/pseuds/starhoneyy
Summary: Doyoung considered himself lucky to be on the receiving end of Jaehyun’s everlasting warmth.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping, forgive me for the quality <3

Doyoung was singing again and beautifully so.

Off key, but beautifully so.

Jaehyun watched, arms crossed as he leaned his frame across the door, heart embalming with a soothing warmth at the sight of him. Doyoung dressed in only boxers and his very own oversized tshirt, Doyoung who was so loving, Doyoung who was so beautiful, Doyoung who was so kind, Doyoung who so caring. Doyoung who was everything but on pitch.

“Jordan Sparks, huh?” Jaehyun decided to speak up finally, an expression between soft and smug coating his features. Doyoung turned back in surprise, dropping the water battle he had been substituting for a microphone on the floor with a soft thud. The tips of his ears were an _awful_ shade of red, and Jaehyun had half the mind to point it out but decided to enjoy it in silence because Doyoung would try to get rid of it if he ever said anything.

Doyoung cleared his throat, regaining his posture. “Yeah. Jordin Sparks.” He scratched at his cheeks before picking up his water bottle and walking over to the bed — _their_ bed. Those two words made warm fireflies evolve and flutter like butterflies in Jaehyun’s belly. “Guess the song,” Doyoung said cheekily as Jaehyun stalked over to him with a smile.

Jaehyun sat down on the edge of the bed, placing a hand to Doyoung’s forehead to caress the soft, black strands. Doyoung had soft hair. Doyoung had soft _everything_.

“Hm, let me guess,” Jaehyun teased in a whisper. Doyoung giggled — he honest to God, fucking _giggled_ , and Jaehyun would be nothing but a liar if he said it didn’t make him fall deeper in love every time. Doyoung was looking up at him through his short, fluttery lashes, eyes so wide and innocent that Jaehyun was forced to look away if he was ever possibly going to stand any chance at stopping himself from kissing every wisp.

Jaehyun hummed to himself as if he was truly thinking. The longer he could carry every conversation with him, the happier he was, even about stupid, silly things. He liked their silences too. He did. It was just that now he wanted to listen to Doyoung’s voice, a soothing melody to his ears. “Hooked on your love?” Jaehyun surmised with a dimpled grin.

Doyoung frowned and made a buzzer noise. “No, guess again.”

Jaehyun’s hand traveled down to the corner of Doyoung’s lips, smoothing out the terse lines marring his beautiful features. Doyoung’s lips were soft, as they always were, soft, kissable, and oh so enticing. He’d been a gone man since day one.

Doyoung, on the other hand, wasn’t having it.

“I said guess again,” he whined, rolling over to his side so his boyfriend could no longer touch him unless he’d got the answer right. Jaehyun smiled, eyes softening at his boyfriend’s behaviour. He leaned in to tease, “Halo?”

“Oh fuck off, you _know_ that’s Beyoncé.”

Doyoung made a kicking motion with one of his feet, pathetically missing since Jaehyun was sitting so high up. He grumbled and turned over on his side to turn away from his boyfriend’s devilishly handsome face. He’d end up crawling back to him if he stared at him too long, that much he knew, and then his hands would start to wander and then... _ugh_. He couldn’t let Jaehyun win again. They weren’t playing any sort of game, but he still couldn’t let him win.

It turned out that he didn’t _have_ to crawl over to him because Jaehyun, ever so devoted, clambered on the bed, feet and knees padding over the soft mattress until he reached his sulking boyfriend on the other side. He had imagined Doyoung’s face when he turned, pouty lips, downturned eyes, and arms crossed like a child who’d been denied candy. Didn’t he know Jaehyun would give him anything he wanted?

“I love you, you know,” Jaehyun leaned over to murmur in Doyoung’s exposed ear. His boyfriend underneath him shuddered, the tingle of Jaehyun’s breath travelling down his spine and into the curve of his toes, melting him a bit like it always somehow managed do because Jaehyun was nothing but a warm knife, and he was butter.

Doyoung sighed, letting his eyes fall in contentment. “I know.”

“What, no I love you back?” Doyoung could practically _feel_ the grin he knew Jaehyun was wearing now. The dimpled one that he fell for time and time again, into a timeless loop, an endless vortex that he didn’t want to escape from. He could take that sort of hell. Or heaven. Jaehyun was his heaven on earth.

Eyes still shut, he stubbornly answered, “Not until you get the answer right.”

Jaehyun laughed then, deep, baritone, rambunctious, fading into small, smooth, calming. Doyoung felt so, so warm.

“No air,” Jaehyun answered simply, lying down to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s torso. Doyoung’s body was so perfect, he fit so well against him, it was like God himself had crafted him to fit in Jaehyun’s arms. Jaehyun loved holding him more than anything, so with that, he turned over his boyfriend who had gone pliant underneath his fingertips and pulled him to his chest.

He could feel the rise and fall of Doyoung’s breathing as he murmured, lips pressed against his boyfriend’s forehead, “Was I right?”

Doyoung snuggled into his chest, burrowing himself to make a permanent place in Jaehyun’s heart — a place to reside in the shrouding dark, in the piercing cold, and even in the gentle summer months. “How did you know?”

Jaehyun pulled back, looking down at his boyfriend before eyeing him attentively. He smiled then, simply, spoke then, lovingly, and breathed calmly because the answer was simple. He was nothing more than a plant who couldn’t live without his sun.

“Because I can’t breath without you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy.  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/starhoneyy)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/starhoneyyy)


End file.
